The Summoning: Welcome to the crazy house chloe
by MarcelletteHappens
Summary: As skeptical as I am, I need to talk to her. See if is what I suspect she is. I looked down at my lunch, continuing to eat.  I looked up at the chaos in front of me, god, welcome to the crazy house Chloe.


****

**This is actually my english assinment for this year that i had to do over the summer. [you know summer reading and stuff] soo.. home you enjoy. [p.s give a guess on what kinda grade ill get for writing about bitchy witches, charming sorcerers, cynical werewolf, misunderstood necromancers, a firey half-demon, a sweet telecinetic and peter.. (lmao.!)thx.!] =]**

* * *

my name here.

English 9A

The Summoning by Kelley Armstrong

It was lunch time. Me and Simon walked downstairs to the dining room. "So, what do you think of the new girl, Chloe?" Simon asked. "I dunno." I grumbled "why?"

"I was just wondering. I think she's cute." Ugh. Simon being Simon. Simon has always been the one with a girlfriend every time we've moved. Never me, but Simon has always been that way. It's nice though that Simon is back to his old ways. Being stuck in the Lyle House, he hasn't been himself. Hasn't really had a distraction to keep his mind off of getting out of here and finding our dad. Me and Simon had been _placed_, _well_ more like _forced_ to come to the Lyle House when our dad disappeared and … never mind. Simon walked in front of me, entering the dining room. Everyone was there except Chloe and Rae. Peter was playing his PSP, as usual, staring blankly at the beeping plastic box in his hands. Liz and Tori were chatting and giggling about whatever it is that they talk about, hair and stuff. I sat down next to Simon, and by the look on his face he seemed eager for Chloe to come and sit down. Miss Van Dop came in placing the carton of milk and a tray of casserole on the table. Chloe walked in, and sat down next to Peter and Liz. Peter introduced himself to Chloe and then continued to play his game. Everyone was in the own little worlds, so Simon had been the only one really talking, trying to start up a conversation with Chloe. I sat quietly eating, trying to block out Peter's PSP and Tori's squawking with Liz. Simon asked Chloe where she was from and what were her interests, polite questions. "So what school do you go to?" Simon asked

"A.R Gurney, a school for the arts." Chloe said quietly.

"Arts school," Tori chirped in. Ugh. Tori. She is a piece of work. She has a huge crush, well more like _obsession_ with Simon. Ever since Me and Simon walked in the door, she has had her eye him. It's scary. She always tries to beat everyone out for everything, Queen Victoria; Rae calls her. "Isn't that fascinating? Tell me Chloe, what do you study there? Ghost photography? Ghost writing?" We all froze. What! I had gone motionless, my fork in my hand. She saw a ghost? That's why she's here? They think she's schizophrenic? She can't possibly see actual ghost. Can she? Me and Simon are the only ones here not due to mental illness, to our knowing, Could she really be a-. "Oh." Tori looked at Simon, interrupting my thoughts, thinking she won Simon back from Chloe. "Didn't Chloe tell why she's here? She sees dead people." Peter retreated from his PSP for a moment. "Really? Cool!"

She glanced over towards me. Chloe's blue eyes widened with horror. Her left hand tangled in her blonde hair that lay on her pale skin. She looked scared, frightened. I must of look still shocked because she looked even more humiliated then she did a minute ago. She looked back over to Simon. "It's not like that. I-I-I-"she stuttered. "There she goes." Tori complained. "Liz, slap her on the back. See if you can restart her." Chloe was mortified by what happened. I could tell she felt like a freak, a freak in a mental hospital, a freak among the freaks. Simon gave Tori a look. "Stop being a bitch Tori." I looked at Tori, she had the same glassy look in her eye that Chloe did, but for a more superficial reason, rather than totally selling someone out, embarrassing them in front of everybody. But it was over, Simon had ended the bickering. I tried to block them out. _Not working._ "I didn't mean it that way." Tori started. "Like Peter said, it's kinda cool. If she does see ghost, maybe she can help Liz with her, you know, poltergeist."

"Tori!" Liz squeaked, throwing her fork down, sliding back in her chair.

"Here we go." I grumbled. Tori just keeps digging a deeper ditch for herself. I returned to my plate, getting another bite of my food. Rae had came up to the door pane and leaned herself against it, holding a basket of laundry in her arms. "Last call." She said "anymore?" Chloe hesitantly got up and left, ignoring Rae and heading straight for the stairs. As skeptical as I am, I need to talk to her. See if is what I suspect she is. I looked down at my lunch, continuing to eat. I looked up at the chaos in front of me, god, welcome to the crazy house Chloe.


End file.
